The Song Of The Heart
by Zory rock101
Summary: A little girl around 8 years old run through the village with her best friend Stella." Shirayuki waits up." Stella said, running a few feet behind her. Shirayuki turns her head after head to look at Stella. "Come on, Stella," Shirayuki said with a smile.


**The Song Of The Heart**

 **One-Shot**

A little girl around 8 years old run through the village with her best friend Stella." Shirayuki waits up." Stella said, running a few feet behind her. Shirayuki turns her head after head to look at Stella.

"Come on, Stella," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki turns a corner and sat a group of people. "Wow," Shirayuki said, looking at the royal carriage on road passed the big group.

"Shirayuki you have a lot of energy today," Stella said, trying to catch her breath.

"One day I will sing at the castle," Shiryauki said, jump onto the table.

"Oh no not again," Stella said, looking at Shiryauki and letting out a sigh. Shirayuki starting to sing when the crowd starting to heard her they all turn their head looked at her.

I was small when I first heard my inner voice

then I followed my destiny, it led me here and

now I'm making the best of my awesome skills

and I'm able to fight dark forces

what do you see when you look at me?

I am only a girl

trying to save the whole universe

it's my mission

it's a magical life

but sometimes I wish I could live for one day

just like anyone else

I can't tell what tomorrow will bring to me

but I know I'll be here to fight for a better future

you can bring all the magic back in your life

all you need to do is close your eyes

and remember the first time you felt alive

I am only a girl

trying to save the whole universe

it's my mission

it's a magical life

but sometimes I wish I could live for one day

just like anyone else

here in my fairy world

I see things I've never seen before

the adventure never ends

I am only a girl

trying to save the whole universe

it's my mission

it's a magical life

but sometimes I wish I could live for one day

just like anyone else

When Shirayuki got done singing everyone starting to clap and Shiryauki took a bow with a smile on her face. "Wow, she is very good," A woman said, looking at Shirayuki. Stella let out a sigh and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, got off the table and went over to Stella.

"It takes a lot of work to have the royal family to notice you to sing at the castle," Stella said, looking at Shiryauki.

"I know," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground.

"Let just go home for right now," Stella said, walked down with street with Shirayuki. When Shiryauki got him she went up to her bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"One day I will make my dream come true," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep dreaming what it will be like to singing at the castle in front of a lot of people like the prince of Clarines.

10 years have passed...

Shirayuki was sitting on a chair singing to get money when her parent passed away 5 years ago and her best friend, Stella move far away 3 years ago. It was hard for Shirayuki to making a living. A man drops some money in the can. "That was a beautiful song," He said, looking down at Shiryauki.

"Thank you, my mom sing that song to me a long time ago," Shirayuki said, looked up at the man that has white hair and a beautiful smile.

"What your name?" Zen asked with a smile.

"Shirayuki," Shirayuki answer.

"Do you have a dream?" The man asked with a smile.

"I do. My dream is to sing at the castle in front of the royal family but that will not come true," Shirayuki said, looking down at the can.

"You don't know that for sure, don't give up on that dream," The man said, waving at her while he walked away. Shiryauki stands up and walked back to her house. She put on the money and saw it was only enough for one loaf of bread. Shirayuki put the can up in one of her cupboards.

Shirayuki walked up the staircase to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. "I don't know what I will do tomorrow," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, Shirayuki was cleaning her house when there was a knock on the door. "Coming," Shiryauki said, walked over to the door and open it.

"Miss. Shiryauki," a man said, wear a black suit standing in front of Shirayuki.

"Yes, that me," Shirayuki said, looking at the man.  
"A letter come from the castle." The man said, hand the letter to Shirayuki.

"The Castle?" Shirayuki asked in shock, taking the letter from the man. The man did not say anything instead walked away from Shiryauki. Shiryauki closes the door and opening the letter.

Dear Shirayuki,  
The second prince of Clarines invite you to sing at the castle this Saturday night so please arrive at the castle on Wednesday morning.

Shirayuki almost drops the letter out of her hand. "The prince want tme to see that the castle," Shirayuki said, looking at what day is it. "That tomorrow," Shirayuki yelled run up the staircase to pack for the castle.

Shirayuki can't believe it that her dream was coming true. she wishes her parents and Stella can see her now when she sings at the castle.

The next morning, A carriage wait for Shirayuki in front of her house to take her to the castle. Shirayuki got into the carriage and head to the castle. "I can't believe this is happening to me," Shirayuki said, looking out of the window of the carriage.

Shirayuki arrives at the castle and a white-haired man was waiting for her. 'It that man I meet in a town a couple of days ago," Shirayuki said to herself.

The man walked down the step and open the carriage door. "Welcome Shirayuki," The man said, reach out his hand to her.

"Hi," Shirayuki said, took the man hand. "I meet you in town a couple of days. I did not know you knew the prince." Shiryauki said, got out of the carriage and looked at the man.

"Haha, I'm Zen wistaria the second prince," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Oh, I did not know. Sorry if I was brought rudely to you," Shirayuki said, bow to Zen.

"It okay, You don't have to bow," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki looked back up at Zen. "Please take her suitcase to her bedroom." Zen order, looking at a guard.

"Yes sir," The guard said, grab Shirayuki suitcase.

"Come," Zen said, walked up the step and Shirayuki follow.

"Thank you for inviting me to sing at the castle," Shirayuki said, walked into the castle.

"There another reason I invite you. As a prince, I have to get married." Zen said, walked down the hallway.

"So you want me to sing at your wedding?" Shirayuki asked with wide eyes.

"No, As a prince, I have to get married that I chose," Zen said, turn around and looked at Shirayuki.

"Oh, you will find someone," Shirayuki said with a smile.

'She is so clueless but adorable at the same time.' Zen said to himself. "I will pick someone at the party on Saturday," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway.

Zen open a door and let Shirayuki walked in first. "Wow," Shiryauki said, looking around the bedroom.

"This is your bedroom," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, looking back at Zen.

"Well, I will leave you to get all settle in," Zen said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Shirayuki walked over to the bed and laid down.

"I can't believe that I'm in the castle," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

It was Saturday now and Shirayuki was standing on the stage getting ready to sing. 'Stay calm, Shiryauki,' Shirayuki said to herself, breathing in and let it out. When the music starts to play, Shirayuki starting to sing.

 _I've gotta keep the calm before the storm_

 _I don't want less, I don't want more_

 _Must bar the windows and the doors_

 _To keep me safe, to keep me warm_

 _Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for_

 _Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore_

 _And my voice becomes the driving force_

 _I won't let this pull me overboard_

 _..._

 _God, keep my head above water_

 _Don't let me drown, it gets harder_

 _I'll meet you there, at the altar_

 _As I fall down to my knees_

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

 _..._

 _So pull me up from down below_

 _'Cause I'm underneath the undertow_

 _Come dry me off and hold me close_

 _I need you now, I need you most_

 _..._  
 _God, keep my head above water_

 _Don't let me drown, it gets harder_

 _I'll meet you there, at the altar_

 _As I fall down to my knees_

 _..._

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown (keep my head above water, above water)_

 _..._

 _I've gotta keep the calm before the storm_

 _I don't want less, I don't want more_

 _Must bar the windows and the doors_

 _To keep me safe, to keep me warm_

 _Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for_

 _Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore_

 _And my voice becomes the driving force_

 _I won't let this pull me overboard_

 _..._  
 _God, keep my head above water_

 _Don't let me drown, it gets harder_

 _I'll meet you there, at the altar_

 _As I fall down to my knees_

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

 _..._  
 _So pull me up from down below_

 _'Cause I'm underneath the undertow_

 _Come dry me off and hold me close_

 _I need you now, I need you most_

 _..._  
 _God, keep my head above water_

 _Don't let me drown, it gets harder_

 _I'll meet you there, at the altar_

 _As I fall down to my knees_

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown_

 _Don't let me drown, drown, drown_

 _Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown (keep my head above water, above water)_

After Shirayuki got done singing her song, she got off the stage. Shirayuki looked up at saw Zen walking towards her. "That was an amazing song," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, feeling her face turning red. Zen reach out his hand to Shirayuki.

"Can I have this dance?" Zen asked.

"You may," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and walked on to the dancefloor. "It is a beautiful party," Shirayuki said, trying to get a conversation going with Zen.

"Yeah, It is," Zen said, lend closer to her ears. "You are the most beautiful." Zen whisper. Shirayuki's face turns red.

"I thought you are getting married," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I am if she says yes," Zen said, looking back at Shiryauki. "Will you marry me?" Zen asked.

"But I'm just a girl from the village." Shirayuki answer in shock.

"I don't care about that," Zen said, push her closer to him and kiss her on the lips. "Will you say yes?" Zen asked.

"Yes, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, kiss him back. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went outside away from the crowd of people.

"I promise I will make you a happy wife," Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

"I hope so," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
